


laughing too hard (but just enough)

by thelandscaper



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Photo Shoots, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelandscaper/pseuds/thelandscaper
Summary: The boy just doesn't know how to pose. Hilarity ensues.





	laughing too hard (but just enough)

You stood off to one side, watching with fascination as your boyfriend attempted to pose for the camera. At first, it had been just mildly cute, the way he didn’t know how to work his body for the camera. But after fifteen minutes of more awkwardness, the hilarity of his expressions struck you, and you began to laugh. It started out benign, but then you had to cup your hand over your mouth as you keeled over. Your face turned red and you shook, unable to breathe.

Noticing you in your state, Connor threw his hands up and shook his head. “This girl,” he noted with an exasperated smirk, putting his hands on his hips. “Come on, come here,” he beckoned mockingly. “Come laugh to my face.”

You stepped over, a pause occurring in your reaction before a second wave hit you. Your face turned red as he nodded vehemently. “Mhm, mhm.” He gestured to you, showing the camera what he had to deal with. “See, this is the kind of support I get.”

“I’m sorry,” you laughed, putting a hand on his shoulder as you wiped the tears from your eyes. “But you should see--” And then you were overcome once more, the laughter taking over. You thought your eyes might pop out. “You should see your face!” you laugh-cried.

Connor slung one arm over your shoulder, smiling and shaking his head. “Hands-down the best girlfriend ever.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” you managed, breathing hard to recapture your lungs. You looked up at him fondly and put a hand on his cheek. “You’re a great model,” with a late laugh.

“Uh huh,” he egged, grinning down at you with a fondness not often found in high-profile relationships.

Finally, you were able to stop, and you beamed up at him. “I love you.”

“Don’t I know it,” he murmured before leaning down to kiss you.

It was the best photo of the day.


End file.
